10 Schicksal nimm deinen Lauf!
by jinkizu
Summary: Beth rettet Mick das Leben, aber zu welchem Preis? Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros. Television.


_Vielen Dank für das liebe Review, Ascara_!

_Keine Panik, ein bisschen was kommt noch! ;)_

10 Schicksal nimm deinen Lauf!

Beth stand erstarrt in Josefs Armen und sah auf die Stelle wo Mick lag. Warum bewegte er sich nicht? Warum stand er nicht auf? Sie bekam nicht mit wie Dylan hinter dem Jungen her lief und sich seine Schritte und rufe schon bald im dunklen verloren. Langsam wie in Trance löste sie sich aus Josefs Armen.

„Ist er?" fragte sie bange. Josef antwortete ihr nicht, er sah sich selbst seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen gegenüber. Die Stille die dem entsetzlichen Lärm auf dem Fuße folgte, war kaum zu ertragen. Es war so still.

„Beth.." setzte Josef an, brach aber gleich wieder ab.

Er wusste nicht was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Vorsichtig so als könnte sie jeder Schritt verraten, bewegte sie sich auf Mick zu. Josef streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, so als versuchte er sie aufzuhalten, tat es aber nicht. Er wollte ihr so gerne den Schmerz ersparen, doch er konnte es nicht, nichts konnte das. Beth sank neben Mick auf die Knie, es war ihr egal, das sie sich an irgendetwas das Knie aufschnitt, sie spürte es nicht. Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht und doch vermochten auch sie nicht das Blut zu verdecken. Der riesige garstige Fleck, der immer größer wurde und sich auf seiner Brust ausbreitete.

„Bitte lebe!" flüsterte sie erstickt und als hätte er sie gehört drang ein Röcheln über seine Lippen. Hastig legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust, als er Anstalt machte sich zu erheben.

„Nicht!" beschwor sie ihn. Ihre Hände waren voller Blut, sein Blut und unentwegt verließ es seinen Körper.

„Beth?" flüsterte er kratzig. Schwerfällig öffnete er seine Lider um sie anzusehen.

„Schscht!" Zittrig legte sie ihm ihre blutverschmierte Hand auf die Lippen. Sein Blut! Es zerriss sie innerlich ihn so zu sehen.

„Du darfst nicht sprechen!" beschwor sie ihn.

„Josef!" rief sie leise über die Schulter und eiligst kam dieser an ihre Seite.

„Er lebt?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Noch!" kam es schwach von Mick, doch Josef achtete nicht auf seine Worte, sondern riss ihm bereits das Hemd vorne auf. Ein grässliches Loch klaffte nahe seinem Herzen in seiner Brust.

„Ich werde nicht überleben. Die Kugel hat das Herz gestreift!" berichtete Mick leidenschaftslos.

Er spürte bereits wie er schwächer wurde und das Leben ihn verließ.

„Du kannst es schaffen! Wir müssen nur die Kugel entfernen und du brauchst…" widersprach ihm Josef, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Mick fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Nein!" bestimmte er und sah Josef ernst an.

Josef presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Dieser Narr wollte doch tatsächlich sterben! Er wandte den Blick ab, sonst könnte er sich nicht beherrschen.

„Josef sag mir was kann ihn retten!" verlangte Beth ruhig beinahe gleichmütig zu wissen. Sie hatte ihren Schmerz tief in sich verschlossen, zuerst musste sie Mick retten, koste es was es wolle.

„Die Kugel muss raus, so schnell als möglich!" zählte er auf.

„Und was noch?" hakte Beth nach.

„Blut! Viel Blut!" Josef sah ihr ernst in die Augen. War sie bereit dafür?

„Beth du hast ihm schon einmal Blut gegeben, diesmal könnte es sein, dass es dich verwandelt!" erklärte er ihr die Situation.

„Das ist mir egal! Er soll leben!" erwiderte Beth leidenschaftlich.

„Beth du musst dir sicher sein! Es gibt kein zurück!" Beth wich seinem Blick nicht aus, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, dann sah sie auf Mick.

„Tue es! Ohne ihn kann ich nicht leben!"

Josef nickte und zückte ein Messer. Unsanft entfernte er gegen Micks Willen die Kugel, dieser sah ihn schmerzerfüllt und böse zugleich an. Sofern er diese Nacht überlebte, würde er sich einiges anhören müssen, aber das war ihm egal. Im Gegenteil, lieber war es ihm Mick lebte und brüllte ihn an, als dass er hier starb.

Mick krümmte sich, die Kugel saß tief und dann fand sie Josef. Er tastete mit den Fingern in die Wunde, bekam die Kugel zu fassen und zog sie raus. Rauchend lag sie in seinen Fingern, sie verbrannte ihm die Fingerkuppen. Angewidert ließ er sie fallen. Menschen! dachte er verächtlich, doch dann verdrängte er jeden Gedanken.

„Er braucht Blut!"

Schweigend beugte Beth sich über Mick und hielt ihm ihr Handgelenk über seine Lippen, doch er drehte unter enormer Anstrengung den Kopf auf die Seite. Er wollte ihr Blut nicht. Trotz allem das sich seine Sinne zu vernebeln begannen und es ihm kaum noch möglich war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so wusste er eine Sache mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er liebte Beth und er wollte sie nicht der Gefahr der Verwandlung so leichtfertig aussetzten.

Dylan stolperte hinter dem Jungen her. Einmal hätte er ihn fast gehabt, doch die Ratte wand sich wie eine Schlange und so bekam er ihn nicht zu fassen.

„Verdammt!" keuchte er.

„Bleib stehen! Ich krieg dich sowieso!" rief er ihm nach und nach einem kurzen Stopp um Atem zu schöpfen, nahm er die Verfolgung erneut auf.

Weiter gings über Müllberge und altem Gerümpel hinweg, hinein in versteckte Häuserfluchten, vorbei an Fabriksruinen. Hier hatte man das Gefühl LA lag im sterben. Hier entstand nichts mehr neu, alles verwelkte und verfiel. Ein trauriger und zugleich ernüchternder Anblick.

Dylan mochte diesen Teil der Stadt zeigte er doch das wahre Gesicht von LA. Die Innenstadt mit ihren tausend künstlichen Lichtern, den verlogenen Menschen mit ihren ebenso künstlich geschaffenen Gesichtern, das alles war nicht echt, das war die Illusion, doch hier draußen gab es nichts anders als die ungeschminkte, schmutzige, stinkende Wahrheit. Er spürte wie ihm schön langsam die Luft ausging. Auf kurze Strecken war er kein schlechter Läufer, doch auf Distanz….

Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich und holte aus sich das Letzte heraus. Er legte einen Sprint hin, wo er mehrmals Gefahr lief im Gerümpel zu stürzen, aber er bekam den Jungen endlich zu fassen. Keuchend blieb er stehen. Seinen Fang fest im Griff.

„Lass mich los, oder willst du mit das Blut aussaugen?" fragte der Junge leicht hysterisch. Dylan der immer noch um Atem bemüht war, blickte ihn befremdend an.

„Ich bin kein Vampir!" stieß er knapp hervor.

„Du machst gemeinsame Sache mit den Untoten? Was bist du für ein Mensch?" kam es erstaunt und verächtlich von dem Jungen. Dylan schüttelte ihn ein paar Mal heftig.

„Ich, mein Freund, bin Polizist und du in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten!"

Die Augen des Jungen wurden groß, selbst die Polizei war auf der Seite der Untoten. Die Welt war wirklich in Gefahr, so wie ihr Anführer ihnen prophezeit hatte.

„Nimm!" forderte sie leicht verzweifelt.

Er wollte also lieber sterben, als ihr Blut anzunehmen und bei ihr zu bleiben. Aber immer noch hielt er sich von ihrem Arm fern.

„Du sturer Kerl! Verdammt noch mal nimm schon!" brüllte ihn Josef an.

Er konnte doch nicht mit ansehen, wie dieser sein Leben wegwarf. Mick schloss die Augen, er würde sich nicht zwingen lassen. Beth mochte vielleicht jetzt unglücklich sein, aber sie war noch jung und würde darüber hinwegkommen. Vielleicht half ihr der Mann mit dem sie Essen war über ihn hinwegzukommen? Sie wäre frei und könnte eine Familie gründen. Sie könnte all das haben was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Immer weiter rückte alles in den Hintergrund, er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Panisch sah sie zu Josef.

„Tu was!" flüsterte sie.

Schweigend sah Josef sie an. In ihren Augen lag der ganze Schmerz den sie fühlte. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen und zwar schnell, ansonsten war Mick verloren. Plötzlich nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Gut! Gib mir deine Hand und versprich mir, egal was kommt, das was jetzt geschieht nie zu bereuen!" verlangte er todernst.

Mick zu retten konnte ihren Tod bedeuten. Beth schloss kurz die Augen und sah ihn dann beinahe feierlich an.

„Ich verspreche alles, nur rette ihn!"

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Fest packte er sie am Handgelenk, drehte die Handfläche nach oben und fügte ihr mit seinem Messer einen tiefen Schnitt am Handgelenk zu. Zischend sog Beth ob des Schmerzes die Luft ein. Blut troff schnell zu beiden Seiten der Hand herab.

„Schnell halt sie über seinen Mund!" befahl ihr Josef.

Josef nahm Micks Gesicht in die Hände und hielt seinen Kopf gerade. Verzweifelt versuchte sich dieser zu wehren, aber er war zu schwach. Tropfen für Tropfen rann Beth Blut in seine Kehle und erfüllte ihn mit neuem Leben. Immer schneller verließ es ihren Körper. Es war erstaunlich!

Zu sehen wie das Leben in ihn zurückkehrte. Er bekam wieder Farbe im Gesicht, seine Wunde begann sich zu schließen. Nicht länger musste Josef ihn festhalten, ganz von alleine trank er das Elixier des Lebens – Blut. Beth Blut. Es war süß und verlockend für ihn, weil er sie so sehr liebte. Umso stärker er wurde, umso schwächer wurde sie.

Leicht benommen sank sie nach vorne auf seine Brust. Ihre Lippen berührten dabei sein Blut und unbewusst nahm sie davon ein paar Tropfen auf. Josef packte schnell ihre Hand und verband die Wunde mit einem sauberen Tuch. Schmunzelnd fragte sie ihn unter schweren Lidern.

„Gehört das zur Standartausrüstung für einen Vampir? Ein sauberes Tuch um nach einer Blutspende einen Verband anlegen zu können?"

Während sie immer mehr verfiel, fand Mick zu seiner alten Kraft zurück. Mit Entsetzten sah er was mit ihr geschah.

„Sie muss in ein Krankenhaus und zwar schnell!" stieß er hervor und schlang beschützend seine Arme um sie. _Stirb jetzt nicht!_ flehte er.

„Mir geht's gut!" kam es schwach von ihr, tief atmete sie Micks Duft ein.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, sie spürte die Last ihres Körpers nicht mehr. Mick richtete sich mit ihr in den Armen auf. Noch immer fühlte er sich schwach und zerschlagen. Das er noch am Leben war, glich einem Wunder.

„Josef beeile dich! Hilf ihr!" beschwor er seinen alten Freund. Josef nahm Beth in seine Arme und richtete sich mit ihr auf. Bleich und still lag sie da.

Dylan tauchte aus der Dunkelheit mit seinem Fang auf. Erstaunt betrachtete er das Bild vor sich. Der Mann, Mick, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, saß lediglich leicht benommen auf dem Boden und Beth. Sie lag in Josefs Armen und schien dem Tod näher zu sein als dem Leben.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er irritiert und runzelte die Stirn.

Der Junge neben ihn zehrte an den Handschellen, die ihm Dylan angelegt hatte. Er hatte Angst vor den Vampiren. Zu Recht wie Dylan fand, immerhin versuchte er einen von ihnen kaltblütig zu ermorden.

„Wer bist du?" verlangte Mick zu erfahren.

Er sah Dylan misstrauisch an. Er wusste, dass es derselbe war mit dem Beth im Restaurant gesessen hatte. Der mit dem sie gelacht hatte und dem sie ihre traurigen Augen gezeigt hatte. Unwillkürlich spürte er eine irrationale Abneigungen gegen diesen Mann in sich aufsteigen. Er war hierher gekommen um ihm zu helfen, hatte sich um Beth gekümmert und seinen Killer gefasst und doch. Er konnte ihn nicht leiden.

„Dylan Johnson, Police Officer und du?"

Dylan konnte dem Mann ansehen, dass er ihn ablehnte. Aber weshalb war ihm nicht klar. Dylan zuckte mit den Schultern, er wird schon seinen Grund haben, damit würde er sich später auseinandersetzten, doch jetzt musste er erst diese Bazille an seiner Seite in eine Zelle verfrachten und außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht was Beth fehlte.

„Mick St. John, Privatdetektiv und Beth Freund!" erwiderter Mick kühl und versuchte aufzustehen.

Der Junge an Dylans Seite zuckte zurück. Vorsichtig beäugte er die zwei Männer vor sich. Dylan war sich sicher, wenn der Kleine könnte würde er wie ein Hase das weite suchen. Mick stand neben Josef und sah besorgt und schuldig auf Beth. Zärtlich strich er ihr über das Haar. Erstaunt betrachtete Dylan Micks Brust.

Wo zuvor eine Schusswunde war, war nun nichts. Kein Kratzer, kein gar nichts. Nur das Blut auf seinem Hemd zeugte noch von der Wunde. Vielleicht hatte Beth die Wahrheit gesagt? Schon wollte er laut mit der Frage herausplatzen, besann sich aber dann anders. Später, er würde später seine Fragen stellen.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden!" sagte er stattdessen schlicht und setzte sich mit seinem Gefangenen in Bewegung. Josef schobBeth vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz. Mick kroch auf die Rückbank, neben ihm nahm sein Mörder widerwillig Platz, weil ihn Dylan dazu zwang und zum Schluss setzte er sich neben ihn. An Josef begann der Abend, die Nacht zu zehren. Er mochte Mick und auch Beth, aber schön langsam hatte er die Schnauze voll.

Das Krankenhaus nahm Beth stationär über Nacht auf, um ihren großen Blutverlust nach einer ungewöhnlichen Schnittverletzung beobachten zu können. Ihre Wunde wurde mit zwei Stichen genäht und sie bekam um den Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen eine Infusion und Konserven. Kaum schob man sie auf ihr Zimmer schlief sie auch schon tief und fest ein. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Blutverlust sie sehr geschwächt hatte.

Dylan rief sich vom Krankenhaus aus einen Streifenwagen, der seinen Gefangenen und ihn abholte. Er verabschiedete sich nur bei Josef, Mick nickte er lediglich zu, was dieser nicht weiter beachtete, da er mit seinen Gedanken nur bei Beth war. Das alles hier war seine Schuld. Es ging ihr schlecht, weil sie ihn retten wollte. Bleich stand er vor ihrem Zimmer und starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Komm!" flüsterte Josef.

Es wurde für Mick an der Zeit selber zur Ruhe zu kommen, da er immer noch nicht vollständig bei Kräften war. Josef brachte ihn in seine Wohnung und bestand darauf, dass er sich niederlegte.

„Ruh dich aus und dann versprich mir dass du Klarheit zwischen dir und Beth schaffst!" bat er ihn noch eher er ihn verließ.

Mick sank in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf, doch selbst da dachte er an Beth. Josef hatte Recht, natürlich hatte er das. Es war an der Zeit sich ihr zu offenbaren. Keine Ausflüchte mehr. Er würde sie bitten mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen. Er schwor sich ihr nie wieder weh zu tun. Sie war seine Liebe und sein Leben.

Das grelle Licht stach ihr in die Augen und verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen. Wo war sie? Stöhnend richtete sie sich leicht auf und sah sich um. Sie sah eine Kanüle aus ihrer Armbeuge ragen und eine klare Flüssigkeit in einer Flasche tropfte gleichmäßig in ihren Körper. Sie war im Krankenhaus. Sie krampfte ihre Hände zur Faust zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. Sie fühlte sich so anders, irgendwie stärker, sensibler.

Vom Gang her vernahm sie laute Stimmen. Warum verursachten sie dort so einen Lärm? War es nicht üblich sich in einem Krankenhaus ruhig zu verhalten? Ein überlautes Kratzen am Boden erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Starr fixierte sie einen kleinen Punkt am Ende des Zimmers der sich rasch an der Wand entlang bewegte. Ein kleiner Käfer. Seit wann hatte sie ein so feines Gehör? Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und die Schwester kam herein.

„Sie sind wach? Wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte sie freundlich, als sie neben ihr am Bett stand. Aus dem Nichts zauberte sie eine Blutdruckmanschette und legte sie ihr eng am Oberarm an.

„Na das sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus." meinte sie zuversichtlich und begann ihr die Kanüle zu entfernen.

Beth hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, zu sehr war sie von den neuen Eindrücken die auf sie nach wie vor einstürmten gefangen. Das leise, schmerzhafte Aufkeuchen der Schwester, ließ sie den Blick zu ihr wenden. Diese hatte sich am Finger verletzt und ein Tropfen Blut ran ihr über die Hand. Aufs höchste Fasziniert folgte Beth diesem und leckte sich dabei unwillkürlich über die Lippen. Ein Hunger machte sich in ihren Eingeweiden breit, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie brauchte, sie musste – Blut!

Sie dürstete nach frischem Blut. Selbst der Geruch verwirrte ihre Sinne und ließ sie an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Blut. Sie spürte einen leichten Schmerz in der Wange und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie ihre Eckzähne länger und spitzer geworden waren. Ängstlich schlug sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Oh Gott sie begann sich zu verwandeln!


End file.
